Word February 2000
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's February 2000 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio. Length and perspective both vary. Not intended to follow a single timeline. Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Rebarbative C,K,R, KxC, imKxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 01 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil, implied Kain x Rosa  
Author Notes: _rebarbative_, adjective;  
1. Serving or tending to irritate or repel.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He didn't remember how he'd gotten into this position, into this _situation_, but Kain couldn't get his mind to tell him to stop. He spent all of his time with his younger friends, the first generation heiress and the bloodless prince, and at the end of the day Rosa went home to her mother while Cecil went to his room in the west tower of the castle while Kain was left to his own generously supplied room in the castle barracks until he felt ready to return to his family home. During winters Kain tended to stay with Cecil, and had done so for the past ten years ever since his parents had died. It wasn't winter now, but he was in Cecil's room, in Cecil's bed, _in Cecil_. The body beneath him was hot and wet and perfect, and his younger friend moaned and shivered and spread his legs wider to the invasion in incoherent ecstasy. He didn't even know why he was glutting himself on Cecil; he was in love with Rosa, after all. But Cecil's body was soft and curved _just so_, and he acted so much like a princess that it was confusing. Kain was in heaven regardless, although the specifics of why and how were lost on him, and he was seconds from releasing himself inside of the clearly needy body beneath him.

The sun cut through the heavy drapes at just the angle necessary to flash over the blonde's eyes and he flinched. It was the middle of the night, why was the sun out? Groggy, Kain sat up and brought his hand up to shield his eyes. Promptly realizing that he was alone in his own bed and had been asleep, the blonde let loose the most vehement string of curses he knew. His mind was playing some kind of terrible trick on him and the sun had ruined everything and now he was going to be staring at his best friend's round backside all day while thinking absolutely obscene thoughts and he was still hard as stone and _life wasn't fair_.


	2. Afflatus K,R, KxR,RxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 02 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa, Kain x Rosa/Rosa x Cecil  
Author Notes: _afflatus_, noun;  
1. A divine imparting of knowledge; inspiration.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain relaxed back against the tree he was in, letting his right leg dangle while his left bent to plant his foot firmly against the branch he was sitting on. Rosa was down below, although she didn't know that the older blonde was there. The dragoon had been in the tree for quite a while, idly watching the rising sun crest the horizon while reflecting on his life. It would probably behoove him to call out to her, lest he startle her later, but for once Kain did not wish to speak to her and remained silent, watching her as she harvested the moss at the base of the tree that was used in salves and potions.

Just yesterday the courts had been pestering him and the dragoon had too much to think about that he did not wish to share. He was getting old enough now that he would need to marry and take up his place as the head of his clan, and the other clans wanted his decision soon. The Highwind clan was important to Baron, after all, and no one wanted to see it die off. The blonde knew his duty, that he was expected to take a wife and breed a sizable family. He did _want_ a family, eventually, but he had no parents to make the arrangements for him and that meant that he could, conceivably, marry for love. Only he felt very little for those around him, because everyone was revoltingly shallow, and he did not want that in a bride.

As his cloudy gaze tracked her movements, the white mage paused and made a soft cooing noise, and chocolate eyes sharpened at the sound only to see a tiny rabbit held up in the palms of her slender hands.

"You poor thing, your leg is broken!"

Softly, so as not to startle the little rabbit, she shifted one hand and cast a healing spell. It looked surprisingly right to see Rosa in such a position, caring for even the most inconsequential of creatures so compassionately. She cared not for Kain's name, was not afraid to hit him soundly for doing something she disapproved of. She wasn't like the others, who all tried so hard to please him that the dragoon knew he'd never see their true colors until it was too late. She was one of the few who he did not simply tolerate because he had to. If he had to take a bride...

"So adorable. Just like Cecil. Alright, there now, be safer from now on!"

...He couldn't be upset about it, not really. She'd never been impressed by him, no matter what he'd done. And no matter what, he wouldn't hurt her for his own sake.


	3. Comport C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 03 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _comport_, transitive verb;  
1. To conduct or behave (oneself) in a particular manner.  
intransitive verb;  
1. To be fitting; to accord; to agree - usually followed by "with."  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was a fun if childish celebration, held every year in Baron City, that had roots that not a lot of people even cared to recall anymore. It was a festival of fertility, a gesture of thankfulness to the earth and sky for the harvests as well as a call for blessing that the men and women of Baron's empire would bear strong sons in the coming year. Drinks ran in unending flow, dances and laughter filled the air, food stalls lined the streets, children ran about the game booths, and the day was full of gaiety. One of the perhaps most amusing traditions of the day was that for this one day alone, men wore dresses while women wore pants and shirts. Most men knew they could never get away with looking half decent, although part of the fun was in trying; the women still managed to look pretty, regardless of the improper garb. Kain didn't even mind participating, if only because he was rather fond of escorting his best friends around the city streets. He even let Rosa spruce him up for the part, powdering his face and doing up his hair. He didn't go quite as far as some, who were willing to pad their chests to give the illusion of breasts, but he saw no need to go that far.

Rosa looked quite lovely, regardless of borrowing and wearing an outfit directly from Cecil's wardrobe, including a pair of trousers that might have fit her a bit too well all things considered. Cecil, on the other hand, managed to become more and more outlandishly stunning each year, and he didn't even have to _try_. Simply brushing his hair and putting on a nice dress and a pair of shoes to match was all that he ever did, and yet that was more than enough. It had gotten to the point that some of the younger children would grasp the lengths of his skirts and tug at them until he looked down, at which point he would be informed in no uncertain terms that he needed to go change into a man's clothes like he was "supposed to." Considering how much he disliked being reminded of the awkwardness of his body, it was surprising that the young prince was even willing to be seen in public at all this day, much less take such comments with humor.


	4. Sunder C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 04 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _sunder_, transitive verb;  
1. To break apart; to separate; to divide; to sever.  
intransitive verb;  
1. To become parted, disunited, or severed.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain felt, on some level, a deepening respect for Cecil even as he fought the younger man in the name of another. The younger knight was indeed naive, but his loyalty ran deeper than the oceans and he absolutely would not raise his sword properly against the dragoon in anything other than defensive maneuvers. He _believed_ in Kain, believed that his betrayal was more than met the eye, and that the older knight would forever be his closest companion. It took a lot to allow someone in so deeply, and Kain knew that. He also knew that Cecil would never be quite the same once he learned the truth, and it would be an event to witness when Cecil finally stopped trusting others so wholly.


	5. Espy R, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 05 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _espy_, transitive verb;  
1. To catch sight of; to perceive with the eyes; to discover, as a distant object partly concealed, or not obvious to notice; to see at a glance; to discern unexpectedly; to spy.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was kind of amusing to Rosa to see her best friends thinking themselves so discrete as they disappeared into the west tower in the middle of the day as if no one would notice them missing. They were lucky she had a silver tongue she was willing to use for their benefit, or they'd both be getting lashings for doing things that only adults were supposed to do. And she _knew_ that they were terribly misbehaving, because Cecil always walked a little funny when they miraculously reappeared and Kain _strutted_. She didn't need to know the details; she could guess well enough. It wasn't like they were hiding their actions well. Although it was intensely adorable when one day out of the blue Cecil came back all smiles and sunshine and Kain had a little limp. Honestly, they couldn't have been any more obvious had they stood upon the throne and shouted out loud.


	6. Compunction R, RxC, imKxR,KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 06 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Rosa x Cecil, implied Kain x Rosa/Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _compunction_, noun;  
1. Anxiety or deep unease proceeding from a sense of guilt or consciousness of causing pain.  
2. A sting of conscience or a twinge of uneasiness; a qualm; a scruple.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had come to a decision over the years of Kain's absence from Baron. She had always seen him as the rock she could lean against when she was in trouble, and she felt terrible that she'd never noticed his growing affection for her. It was made even worse by the fact that she was completely aware of his unrequited love for their other best friend, a man who she, too, loved. It wasn't Cecil's fault that he didn't notice; Kain refused to talk about these things and Cecil had a terribly thick head. But she'd relied too much on her rock, and she realized now that she'd not given back anything in turn. That wasn't fair to Kain, and it wasn't fair to Cecil, and it wasn't fair to herself. Kain deserved all of their love a hundred fold, and she was determined to give him just that when he returned. Cecil would blunder his way through as he always did when it came to emotions, because it was impossible to subtly point him in the correct direction when said direction wasn't right in front of his face. She hoped that it would be enough, that it would make up for the dragoon's long-suffering silence and the tinge of despair that had clouded his life.

Even if he resolved himself and moved on, she would still give him the love that she should have been giving him all along, because he had stood by her, had been true to her, since the day she was born. And she had to start repaying her debt somehow.


	7. Venial C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 07 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _venial_, adjective;  
1. Capable of being forgiven; not heinous; excusable; pardonable.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain hadn't been particularly thrilled by Cecil's request to use his sword on the dragoon for once, because he'd _thought_ that the smaller knight had liked what he'd been doing but he'd apparently been _completely misguided_ and Cecil was just putting up with it for his sake. Which was not only disheartening, but also pretty damaging to the blonde's pride as a man, to know that he was not satisfying his lover. To soothe his wounded ego, the older knight took to trying out different things, adding a bit of spontaneity to their intimacy along with changing positions and locations. He wasn't going to give up until he'd exhausted his resources, wasn't going to accept defeat gracefully in this instance.

Once the dragoon had literally taken the younger man against every surface, save the ceiling, in every room inside of the royal chambers, he could conclude at least a few things. First, although Cecil liked facing him during sex more than being taken from behind, he actually got more pleasure during intimacy when Kain was at his back. Second, there was a particular angle that caused Cecil to mewl and whinny and tighten around the blonde's spear in a desperate attempt to keep him right where he was. Third, when he was submerged deep enough into his lusts, Cecil had a hard time swallowing without choking, so he'd drool a bit. Fourth, Cecil's eyes teared up and he'd cry when he was getting very close to his climax. Fifth, after being worked over thoroughly enough, Cecil trembled with the aftershocks of his release and couldn't support his own weight for several minutes as he recovered. Sixth, and perhaps the most important of all, Cecil achieved his end regardless of having attention lavished to his manhood. Kain felt better from his conclusions, because they proved that he wasn't a poor lover.

Yet Cecil still brought up wanting to be between his legs, which Kain hardly understood. There was nothing apparently lacking in their interactions, so why did the paladin wish to change the dynamic? He didn't want to ask, though, because that would be insulting to them both, especially since Cecil was, regardless of all else, still a man who had pride in himself. It took a bit on his part, but the dragoon had mentally muddled through a good enough reason to accept and allow another between his legs; then, he'd at least better understand what Cecil got out of their joining.

It was... different, feeling another inside of him. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't particularly good. For the most part, anyway. There were occasional flashes of intense pleasure, but it felt mostly mediocre to him. This couldn't be all that Cecil felt, though, because he'd reached his peak on more than one occasion with zero attention given to his sword. Maybe the younger knight was just bad at being the aggressor, for all the blonde knew. But men had kind of an innate skill at this, didn't they? At least, the dragoon had never gotten any complaints.

Knowing what he did, the only logical conclusion was that Cecil was simply built to be speared and Kain was not. The dragoon didn't want to wound Cecil's ego any more than necessary, though, so he honestly hoped that he would find his release without a great deal of extra effort.


	8. Gimcrack K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 08 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _gimcrack_, noun;  
1. A showy but useless or worthless object; a gewgaw.  
adjective;  
1. Tastelessly showy; cheap; gaudy.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"What is _that_?"

Rosa giggled at Kain's expression, because she'd never seen him so confused and aghast before. She couldn't blame him. She'd been confused at first as well.

"It's a bow."

The older blonde sputtered before pointing an accusing finger at the object in question.

"You can't use that in a battle!"

Of course that would be his first thought. If it was in any way shaped like a weapon, it had to be useful in combat. Then again, if it was in any way shaped like a weapon, Rosa thought it really should be possible to use it as one. And she couldn't hope to use this. At all. Who had ever heard of a gilded gold bow with crystal ornaments dangling all over it? Honestly, it was a bit gaudy for her tastes, too. But it was still funny and kind of cute.

"No, I think I'm supposed to hang it on a wall."

Kain stared at it for a minute longer, and the twelve year old heiress wondered if he was going into shock over the whole thing.

"Where did you even get that?"

"Fergus Putinhand."

Blinking, the older blonde narrowed his eyes and turned to Rosa with a perturbed scowl.

"He's giving you gifts now?"

Laughing lightly, the smaller blonde brought both hands to her hips.

"Really, Kain? What else could this possibly be?"

The knight-to-be relaxed due to the tone of her voice and Rosa shook her head. Kain was always so overprotective.

"Honestly, I'm not sure where to put this."

"May I suggest a ditch?"

The apprentice white mage couldn't help but giggle some over that, swatting the larger blonde on the arm.

"Could you possibly be any more wasteful?"

Kain suddenly got a rather fiendish expression and leaned closer to her, his voice dropping – to keep the birds from overhearing, she supposed.

"We could try using it."

Azure eyes blinked once before her brows quirked; she knew he knew a good amount about archery because of how much he liked to hunt, so his words made no sense to her.

"Kain, it doesn't have the proper strength and the string isn't even taut enough."

Shifting back to rock on his heels, the larger blonde looked heavenward with such a mock innocent expression on his face.

"How can we know if we don't try?"

Grinning, Rosa punched him in the shoulder and turned toward the archery fields.

"You can't feign innocence for anything, you know."

He took to her side with a matching grin, and the shorter blonde couldn't help some amusement at the thought of how completely mangled this thing was going to be once Kain was done with it. She didn't really mind, because she wasn't even an archer yet and she really didn't need something this tacky hanging over the mantle in her house by her father's sword. That would just be painfully hideous.


	9. Truculent C, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 09 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _truculent_, adjective;  
1. Fierce; savage; ferocious; barbarous.  
2. Cruel; destructive; ruthless.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had never had any finesse when it came to sex. Cecil was honestly surprised the first time, because the blonde was always so controlled about everything that the younger man had expected that poise to carry over. He hadn't expected to end up littered in bite bruises with pain radiating from his scalp because of pulled hair, a sore neck from the awkward angle his head had been yanked into, and the altogether uncomfortable feeling of pulled and strained muscles in his arms and legs. No, Cecil learned early on that Kain was completely feral when it came to physical romance, more of a beast than a man. He was also exceedingly _exuberant_ during the entire ordeal, mounting up and thrusting with such force that the shorter knight swore he could taste the man on his tongue; it was the main cause of Cecil's stressed muscles, because his options were to brace his arms against the headboard of the bed or slam his head repeatedly into it. Cecil didn't complain, though, because Kain might show no sophistication or etiquette in the bedroom, but what he did do was intensely satisfying. And it wasn't like anyone was going to see all those bite marks anyway.


	10. Celerity C,K,R

***Note**: 10 February 2000 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 11 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _celerity_, noun  
1. Rapidity of motion or action; quickness; swiftness.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain glanced over at Cecil and wanted desperately to laugh as the younger knight-in-training bolted haphazardly around the training field, but the dragoon-in-training was having enough of a struggle on his own and didn't need to worsen it. He could admit that he'd made a rather fatal error in agreeing with the prince's statement that women didn't have the prowess to become more than mediocre with physical weapons. They were both paying for that statement, and would continue to pay for it until Rosa either _killed them_ or ran out of arrows. And with her frightening precision it wasn't assured that the latter would happen first. If the blonde had known that women were completely insane, he would not have agreed out loud with Cecil's statement. If he survived this, Kain was going to keep his opinions to himself for the rest of his _life_.


	11. Vehement C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 12 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _vehement_, adjective;  
1. Characterized by intensity of emotions or convictions, or forcefulness of expression.  
2. Characterized by or acting with great force or energy; strong.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain was actually, honestly surprised that Cecil had hauled off and punched him in the jaw hard enough to loosen a tooth when he'd shown his face back in Baron some odd years later. He was more surprised by the tirade of off-color language that followed, eventually devolving into an incoherent demi-language, and Kain realized as he spit out a mouthful of blood that Cecil was crying and he didn't even seem to notice that he was doing it. Fortunately, if there was one thing that never seemed to change, it was the fact that the younger knight was a tactile being and the blonde swiftly wrapped his arms around the smaller body and let him rant his heart out; Cecil put up a halfhearted struggle at best before he'd locked his arms around the dragoon's waist and refused to let go for anything. It took a few minutes for Kain to work out a fatigued mumble about his falling off the face of the planet for so many years that the paladin had begun to fear that the court was correct and he'd died. The blonde turned his head and spit another mouthful of blood to the side before leaning down to rest his undamaged cheek against soft, moon-pale locks; he'd not expected to be missed so thoroughly, but he'd make up for it later. After Cecil calmed down a bit, anyway.


	12. Putative K,R, KxR, imKxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 13 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa, Kain x Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _putative_, adjective;  
1. Commonly thought or deemed; supposed; reputed.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa was quite taken aback the first time she'd seen Kain naked. The dragoon was long and lean and angular, and his muscles were bulky but not overly so, and anyone normal would assume as she had that he'd be proportional everywhere. She was mistaken, though. Mistaken, and completely confused. Cecil's crimson blushes and mumbles about Kain being a dragon made a lot more sense to her now. But now she had more questions, questions such as _where did he even keep that thing_? How had she not _noticed that_ when he was wearing his silks? For that matter, it couldn't possibly fit inside of his armor. Or maybe it could, and the loincloth was hiding a pretty impressive bulge. She'd never really put that much thought into the style of his armor. But... wasn't he wearing his father's armor? And if it _fit_... the Highwind clan was, ah, _gifted_, it seemed. Truly gifted, because Kain knew exactly how to use his spear and Rosa was quite certain that the courtesans would be terribly jealous if they ever found out about what they were missing.


	13. Lugubrious C,K,R

***Note**: 14 February 2000 and 15 February 2000 editions are rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 16 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _lugubrious_, adjective;  
1. Mournful, dismal, or gloomy, esp. in an affected, exaggerated, or unrelieved manner.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Usually, it was Cecil who couldn't keep up, and Rosa and Kain were often made to wait for him. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it could be kind of a hassle when they were chasing something and Cecil would inevitably fall behind. But that was kind of expected, because he was little and he'd never ventured beyond the castle walls until Kain had rather bullied him into doing it. Rosa actually thought it was sweet, how stubborn Cecil was about doing everything that they did anyway. The two blondes had been exploring for their whole lives and they had the stamina to do it that the adopted prince hadn't gained. Kain wasn't exactly patient, but he was good about keeping track of both Rosa and Cecil and he'd always double back when the little prince got caught up on something. Rosa often didn't have to look, but she usually did anyway because Cecil was like a cute little rabbit what with how he didn't make much noise in the first place so it wasn't always easy to know that they were leaving him behind.

This past time, though, she'd been stupid and when she saw that Cecil was lagging she didn't call to Kain, she just turned and went to help the little prince herself. By the time she'd turned back around, Kain had disappeared, and it wasn't reliable that he'd gone straight. So she kept by the little prince's side and they'd settled for the wait. It hadn't lasted long, but that wasn't for the reason they'd hoped for. Rosa had seen it first, and only then because she was facing the correct direction; she'd immediately stood and grabbed Cecil's hand, forcing him to stand as well. She'd never seen a cat that big, but she could tell even before it fully crouched on the ground that it wouldn't be friendly – there was bloody foam around its muzzle, and they had nothing to defend themselves with. So she'd told Cecil to run, and she took her own words to heart all the same. She'd been doing fine until her foot caught on a root protruding from the forest floor, and then she'd barely had enough time to pull her foot free before snarling jaws were bearing down on her and Rosa couldn't even scream. Cecil got in the way, somehow, although she hadn't the sense to even know that he'd been there before that horrible beast had the tiny prince in its jaws and began wrenching him around like a badly abused rag doll. It wasn't until she felt something warm and wet hit her face that she regained her bearings enough to realize that that thing was _killing_ Cecil and there was blood _everywhere_ and she'd screamed.

Kain was suddenly there, a big branch in his hands that he swung at the monster with all of his might and knocked the thing hard enough for it to stagger and drop Cecil to the ground. While Kain continued to swing at the beast, Rosa crawled across the ground to the unmoving prince and felt tears in her eyes as she looked at all of that _blood_. She didn't know what to do at all, and she hated herself for that because he'd gotten in the way to protect her and now he was dying and it was _her fault_. Kain managed to fend it off – it had been limping when it scampered away, so he'd done a good job on it – and his eyes had gotten big when he'd turned to Rosa and Cecil, but he hadn't panicked and Rosa could not have been more grateful to know him than she was just then. He'd picked up the limp form in his arms, and the prince wheezed but that was the only acknowledgement he gave, and Rosa staggered to her own feet and they'd run as hard and fast as they could all the way back to the castle.

Rosa hadn't even felt her twisted ankle until one of the healers pointed it out to her while she was being cleaned up and checked over along with the other two, but she hadn't cared because it wasn't a big deal, not like what had happened to Cecil. Kain had a few claw marks, but nothing deep, and he'd suffered worse injuries in his life so he'd shrugged it off after his wounds had been cleaned and dressed. Cecil had been taken away from them, though, and both of them feared that they'd never see him again. It took all day for the white mages to agree that the adopted prince was stable, although they would only know for sure if he lived through the night. _If_. Rosa hadn't gotten any sleep that night, and neither had Kain; the blondes had secreted themselves into the room Cecil was being kept in, and they had fidgeted and watched him but neither one could speak. It was painful to watch his labored breathing, but at the same time it was soothing because it meant that he wasn't dead. About halfway through the night, his breathing pattern changed and Rosa felt a lot of heat radiating from his forehead, and she hurried to gather a bowl of cold water and a rag. She and Kain took turns changing the water and keeping the fever down, and it was something to occupy their hands and their minds so they were both happy to do it. By the first light of the morning, there were hints of blood seeping through the bandages on his chest, and Rosa was pretty certain that the strips of cloth needed to be changed but she was terrified of what she might find under the bandages.

King Odin was the first to appear come morning, although he didn't seem the least surprised to see both exhausted, hapless blondes hovering around the bed. Cecil's fever was down, although it was still clinging to him, but he'd survived the night, so he _had_ to get better. Rosa would never forgive herself if he didn't.


	14. Abjure C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 17 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _abjure_, transitive verb;  
1. To renounce under oath.  
2. To renounce ore reject solemnly; to recant; to reject; repudiate.  
3. To abstain from; to shun.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"Do you ever miss the power you used to wield?"

Blinking, the paladin looked to his wife in mild confusion. It seemed an odd topic to ask him, completely out of the blue, but her features told him that the question was completely serious, so he gave it thought instead of using the knee-jerk reply that had been on the tip of his tongue. She wanted to know, and he was willing to be considerate of that. Between the powers of Dark and the powers of Light, there was something to be said for each, but the immense strength found in darkness came with a bitter price. For a long time Cecil had been willing to forsake himself and pay that price because it was what he owed to his liege for being so gracious to him and taking him in when he was nothing more than a peasant's abandoned duty. Well, on his mother's side he was a seventeenth generation noble, but it wasn't as though anyone actually _knew_ that back when he'd been found. That was completely irrelevant to the topic, though. He wasn't willing to pay that price anymore, because the darkness held such immense destruction within, but it would cost him everything he held dear if he let it. And Cecil would never again let himself suffer losses that were completely unnecessary. With the light, he had the power to halt those losses, to protect instead of destroy. In the end, however, a sword was a sword, and it all came down to how the weapon was wielded.

"...In a way, yes, but for the most part, not at all."

Rosa smiled softly up at him, her blue eyes crinkling in the corners, before she'd nodded once and turned away. Cecil watched her go, a half smile quirking vivid blue lips, although he still had no idea why she'd asked that of him. She paused suddenly and turned to look back at him, her smile broadening merrily.

"I'm glad you can be so honest now. I'd want no one else as the role model for my child."

Emerald eyes blinked before the paladin stiffened in surprise, stuttering as he spoke.

"Ch-ch-child? You- what-"

Rosa laughed, bringing one hand to her lips while the other rested against her flat stomach.

"You've still got a bit of time before that. At least eight months."

Ecstatic, Cecil hurried to her side, smiling broadly.

"That's wonderful!"

It was one more reason to be thankful for and protect the life he now had.


	15. Redress C,K,R, KxC, imKxCxR

***Note**: 18 February 2000 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 19 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _redress_, transitive verb;  
1. To put in order again; to set right; to emend; to revise.  
2. To set right, as a wrong; to repair, as an injury; to make amends for; to remedy; to relieve from.  
3. To make amends or compensation to; to relieve of anything unjust or oppressive; to bestow relief upon.  
noun;  
1. The act of redressing; a making right; reformation; correction; amendment.  
2. A setting right, as of wrong, injury, or oppression; hence, relief; remedy; reparation; indemnification.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

He'd been remiss in how he had handled himself, and Kain knew it. Yes, he loved Rosa dearly. She was his first friend when he'd been growing and they'd stuck by one another without question for the entirety of their lives. She'd been with him through thick and thin, and she knew how he thought and the meaning behind every one of his actions. As far as he was concerned, she was the only woman for him. That didn't excuse what he'd done to Cecil. And it didn't make up for blatantly ignoring the hints that the younger man liked him just a little more than most would consider appropriate. Cecil was too thick to figure himself out easily, but he'd let Kain get away with incredibly raunchy things while they were growing, things that would have gotten them both a sound beating had anyone ever found out, things that more than proved that Baron's adopted prince held the older blonde close to his heart.

The dragoon hadn't been willing to do what was right so soon after he'd done so much that was so wrong, but he'd cleansed himself of his weaknesses and now he felt that he could do what he should have done long, long ago. His arrival back to Baron was met by obvious happiness from both the king and queen, happiness that turned to shock in the former and amusement in the latter when Kain pulled the smaller man to his chest and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was several minutes before the dragoon took a step back from the now dazed paladin, releasing surprisingly soft blue lips in the process, and finally took notice of the nobles that had been holding court with their king. Well, he would have preferred privacy, but Kain wasn't going to stifle himself any longer. Some things were just more important than a smear on his image.


	16. Ubiquitous C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 20 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _ubiquitous_, adjective;  
1. Existing or being everywhere, or in all places, at the same time.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was hard work, keeping up with a child. Cecil hadn't realized that before he'd had one of his own. He loved Ceodore, no question, but the boy was a nightmare to keep track of. Rosa had laughed lightly about his exasperation once and fondly told him that his son would've given him white hairs by now if the paladin's tresses hadn't been that way since birth. It was probably the truth; the toddler was an inquisitive boy and Cecil had nearly fallen over himself several times to keep his son from harm. His studies in his youth should have included courses on this, because he didn't feel at all prepared to have a child. Guiding his kingdom was easier than keeping ahead of what wandering mischief Ceodore was getting into.


	17. Propinquity C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 21 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _propinquity_, noun;  
1. Nearness in place; proximity.  
2. Nearness in time.  
3. Nearness of relation; kinship.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa always felt better when she went out with Cecil on his missions because Cecil was always so serious about keeping his men safe and sometimes he neglected himself to ensure the survival of the majority. She knew he was often placed in dangerous situations, often enough that sometimes he'd return covered in his own blood and nearly out of potions, half dead on his feet. It always made her worry, because Baron didn't have enough white mages to always send one out, and dark knights ran a higher risk than any other of simply not coming home. So it was all around better when Rosa could keep her eye on her beau the entire time he was fighting, to keep him from succumbing to his wounds and losing him forever.


	18. Venal C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 22 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _venal_, adjective;  
1. Capable of being bought or obtained for money or other valuable consideration; held for sale; salable; purchasable.  
2. Capable of being corrupted.  
3. Marked by or associated with bribery and corrupt dealings.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain never thought he'd see the day that Cecil would not blush at the mere mention of something lewd. The blonde was fairly certain that he was right in that respect, because the paladin was flushed a very becoming pink just then, but the fact of the matter was that Cecil had grabbed the dragoon's groin and looked him straight in the eye before telling him in no uncertain terms that he should make himself _useful_ for a while. While Kain wasn't in uniform just then – not even in his armor – even if he _had been_ on duty, patrolling could very well wait. No man in his right mind would say no to _that_, and Kain grinned broadly as the younger man led him out of the rather public forum by the hand still holding him by the loins. Rosa would never believe him when he told her.


	19. Obviate C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 15 Mar 2011  
Summary: 23 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _obviate_, transitive verb;  
1. To prevent by interception; to anticipate and dispose of or make unnecessary.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Brown eyes rolled skyward before turning toward emeralds, and Kain brought a hand up to ruffle soft moon-tone strands playfully.

"I thought Rosa was supposed to be the worrier."

The little prince scowled, and the blonde laughed and turned back toward the tree they were next to, taking stock of how sturdy the branches looked from his position near the base.

"But you could hit your head! And what if you fall!"

Kain didn't bother to respond to that, not when he'd explained himself once already. His logic was perfectly sound. He was practicing jumping next to the tree because if something went wrong he'd be able to stop his descent before he got hurt as long as he caught the branches.


	20. Mellifluous C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 24 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _mellifluous_, adjective;  
1. Flowing as with honey; smooth; flowing sweetly or smoothly; as, a mellifluous voice.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Not a lot of people knew Kain could sing. Mostly because he didn't sing around others. It was sheer accident that Baron's adopted prince stumbled upon him at such an opportune moment. The blonde was embarrassed by his skill, although Cecil didn't understand why. The younger between them couldn't carry a tune and he knew it, so he was very fond of listening to Kain when he was in the mood to indulge his friend. After his voice had matured, the smaller knight liked it even better when Kain sang, because his voice was rich and surprisingly gentle for how deep it was. The prince could easily be lulled to sleep by that voice, and had done so more than once, much to the dragoon's apparent amusement.


	21. Gastronome C,K, KxC

***Note**: 25 February 2000 edition is rated MA; see profile for other posting sites.

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 26 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
Author Notes: _gastronome_, noun;  
1. A connoisseur of good food and drink.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had never been more embarrassed in his entire life than he was the first time Kain had, had _done that_. It was bad enough that his best friend was a horrific pervert, but the prince hadn't been prepared for the blonde to take his manhood into his mouth and suck. How did one even prepare for something like that? Especially considering the fact that it was _entirely unexpected_. Cecil thought he might have been too young for that experience as he lied naked and spread out in a panting, exhausted heap, regardless of being several months into his fourteenth year and it was simple fact of law that children were usually wed by sixteen and had all of the same rights and expectations as any other man or woman at that time. And then Kain had leaned up after the fact and kissed the prince with a mumble of "delicious." Cecil didn't agree as the blonde shoved his tongue into the smaller teen's mouth; it was _disgusting_. But Kain kept doing it anyway, as though he enjoyed doing it, and the prince figured that his friend simply had more matured tastes or something since Kain was closer to his majority, because it was about half a year before the taste of his own seed no longer repulsed Cecil. It didn't taste good or anything, so maybe he still needed to mature a bit more before he'd like it like Kain did.


	22. Exculpate C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 27 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
Author Notes: _exculpate_, transitive verb;  
1. To clear from alleged fault or guilt; to prove to be guiltless; to relieve of blame; to acquit.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa had to laugh, at least to herself, when she saw Cecil storming through the castle grounds with such a scowl in his face that he _almost_ looked threatening. He still couldn't look anything more than adorable as far as the white mage was concerned, but then, his features had always been too delicate for anything more severe. And, knowing how difficult it was to bring him to such a standoffish disposition, she could bet she knew why he was so upset, too. While she didn't know who had done it, it was almost assured that someone had made a comment about the young knight's rather feminine form. Rosa rather liked her friend's appearance, because he looked about as threatening as a rabbit in person unless he was wearing his armor. Then, yes, he looked dramatically different behind the black visage, but if he was standing next to Kain then the unusual flair of his hips was noticeable even with the special formation of his uniform. It wasn't like that was something Cecil could control, although he did try his hardest to. Neither Rosa nor Kain was particularly thrilled with the prince's attempts to starve himself into a more masculine shape, but it was impossible to convince Cecil that people loved him for his personality when some of the young knights were so crude.

Hopefully, Kain was around and currently free, or Cecil would be in a sour mood for the rest of the day. The older blonde was the only one capable of calming this particular tizzy, and Rosa knew that was because Kain was a man and Cecil's tormentors were men, so his say had more pull than her own, as a woman. She didn't begrudge such a thing, especially not when she considered how unduly careful the prince was about her feelings in other circumstances.


	23. Diaphanous C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 14 Mar 2011  
Summary: 28 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
Author Notes: _diaphanous_, adjective;  
1. Of such fine texture as to allow light to pass through; translucent or transparent.  
2. Vague; insubstantial.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain had never been more horrified in his entire life than he was when his spear had pierced armor and sunk through flesh with a sickening squelch, seeing doe-like emerald eyes staring up at him in such pained dismay. This was what he _wanted_, to prove himself better, superior in all respects. To win, overwhelmingly. But he only felt numb as he pulled his spear back, and it caught against the fractured armor and the younger knight jerked forward helplessly before the spear released him and he fell back into his supine position on the floor of Fabul's crystal room. A black clad hand rose toward him, blood oozing from between blue lips as the light dimmed in emerald eyes, and there was a distant scream as the arm dropped lifelessly to the floor. The body was jerked into a seated position, and Kain absently noticed how he could see the far wall through the chest wound, and none of it seemed right or felt right but he didn't know why not. No, he knew why it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right because he'd just killed a man who refused to attack him back, refused to lash out against him when this clearly wasn't a spar. _He'd just killed Cecil_.

The blonde shot upright in bed, sweating profusely and panting as though he'd sprinted laps around Baron castle, his eyes wide and his mind grating against his thoughts as his heart hammered in his chest. It took him a minute to realize that he'd been having a nightmare, that he'd mutilated the events of the past into something unrecognizable and terrifying. It always took him a minute to remember that, whenever he had such painful dreams of what could have been, and it served to reaffirm his need to cleanse himself, to be free of his weaknesses, lest one day these horrific visions become reality.


	24. Supernumerary C,K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
Author: Garnet Eyes  
Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
Last Updated: 11 Mar 2011  
Summary: 29 February 2000 edition.  
Rating: M  
Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
Author Notes: _supernumerary_, adjective;  
1. Exceeding the stated, standard, or prescribed number.  
2. Exceeding what is necessary or desired; superfluous.  
noun;  
1. A supernumerary person or thing.  
2. An actor without a speaking part, as a walk-on or an extra in a crowd scene.  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to be so free with his time this day – he had a kingdom to care for, and that came first and foremost – but he still found himself lying in the cool, soft grass during a pleasantly warm day in the growing season on Highwind property, completely naked and still sweaty with Kain all but asleep on top of him in a similar state. Rosa was taking an afternoon swim in the cool lake beside them, perfectly carefree as she relaxed in the clear waters. Nimble, white fingers trailed absently through lank blonde locks, gently untangling the hair as Cecil sighed and allowed his thoughts to drift.

He hardly indulged himself, but the young king could see the value of taking time away from the courts once in a while. That, and it was nice to spend quality time with both of his beloved without any chance of running into a member of Baron's court and listening to yet another monologue about the way things were supposed to work, and that it was supposed to be "the royal couple" and couple meant two, not anything more. Cecil was getting close to becoming smart with some of the nobility, since by their own words they were telling him that he should never have children lest he ruin the image of _couple_.

They'd probably argue something inane in return, though, and the paladin didn't really want to listen to anything that he couldn't circumvent about his relationships. Rosa was his, would always be his, and he would give his life for her happiness. That was fine. _Normal_, and what not. What seemed so horrendously objectionable was the fact that he would do the exact same for Kain, without pause or question; Kain was his, too. Cecil was happiest with them both, and he didn't care what his court thought about that. He certainly didn't care that the nobility objected to a king who claimed both husband and wife. Let them argue amongst themselves about how it would be more _appropriate_ for him to have two wives, if he _must_ be with more than one. He didn't care about other women. He didn't care about other men, for that matter. He had what was important to him, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
